


Scarlet Trail

by BasilYJT (CRAZYshoota)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZYshoota/pseuds/BasilYJT





	Scarlet Trail

A rich man rides at the back of an empty limo,  
The windows drenched by never ending rain.

Seeing the face of his last friend turn cold,  
Mask cracking without a single tear left to drain. 

Passing through the forest of steel he had sold,  
Achieved through deeds blood stained. 

Monuments to show the abundant power he holds,  
Barely enough to keep him sane. 

A champion among us foals,  
No better than weaklings who lost to its bane. 

He who owns more gold than coal,  
Yet his wishes are chased in vain. 

A lonely man rides at the back of an empty limo,  
Has everything, yet nothing but pain.


End file.
